tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong
"It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong" is the sixth episode of season one of the North American television series Being Human. The episode was directed by Charles Binamé and written by series developers Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. It first aired in the United States on Monday, February 21st, 2011 on Syfy. It premiered in Canada on the Space channel. In this episode, Rebecca Flynt makes a bold move to earn Aidan's attention by sending him a video of her seducing and then murdering a man in a hotel room. Sally learns that she has a connection to the engagement ring that Danny once gave to her and uses it to torment him. When this fails to satisfy her, she takes some advice on how to be a poltergeist from a vengeful spirit. Josh meanwhile, finally musters up the courage to ask Nora out on a date. Their evening does not go quite as expected however, especially when Josh's younger sister Emily decides to move in. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Opening narration: Josh Levison * This episode is rated TV-14. * Director Charles Binamé also directed "The End of the World as We Knew It". * This is the fourth episode of Being Human co-written by Jeremy Carver. He previously wrote "Some Thing to Watch Over Me". His next episode is "I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You". * This is the fourth episode of Being Human co-written by Anna Fricke. She previously wrote "Some Thing to Watch Over Me". Her next episode is "I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You". * This is the third appearance of Emily Levison. She appeared last in "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)". * Third appearance of Nora Sargeant. She previously appeared in "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)" and "The End of the World as We Knew It". * Danny Angeli is apparently left-handed. He uses his left hand to pitch his engagement ring into the river. Allusions * The title to this episode is a reference to the hip hop song "It Takes Two" by Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock. It was released as a single and was the title track to the It Takes Two album released in 1988. Quotes * Sally Malik: Is it picture day at school? What's up? * Josh Levison: Nothing... is up, ok? You just notice it more because you can't change clothes. .... * Aidan Waite: Are you okay? * Josh Levison: Yeah! No, I'm good, I'm... maybe. Do you think if you mention food to someone, and they say they like to eat, technically it's a date? * Aidan Waite: No. * Josh Levison: No?... Sh- she- actually what she said was, "I guess I have to eat". * Aidan Waite: ...Who? * Josh Levison: Nora. Yeah. * Aidan Waite: She's speaking to you?!? * Josh Levison: Yes, and possibly eating with me. * Aidan Waite: "I guess I have to eat"... * Josh Levison: No, yeah, it's not- it's not dripping with enthusiasm but it's not... a no? * Aidan Waite: It's not a no. * Josh Levison: Not a no? * Aidan Waite: Mmm-hmm. See also External Links * * * * * * "It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong" at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:2011/Episodes